An Internet protocol television (IPTV) service provider can transmit an IPTV signal to a user of the IPTV system via a central office, a serving area interface, and a residential gateway (RG). The IPTV service provider can offer the user a variety of different content and services. For example, the IPTV service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The IPTV service providers can also offer the users on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request. The user can also record audio or video content for storage in a digital format on the user's set-top box or on a data server on the IPTV system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.